The Lowly
by BattyFerret
Summary: .. Are smarter then others take them for. A group of siblings accept an opportunity to search for riches.
1. Prologue: An Opportunity

The Lowly

_...Are smarter then they seem. Just because somebeast is low in rank, in reputation- just because they haven't received their fair share of something- it doesn't mean they're stupid._

Prologue: An Opportunity

_... In which there is a beginning involving an opportunity and treasure._

- -

"It's an amazing opportunity, Smiffy." stated the fox, eyes probing him for emotion.

Smiffel was very good at remaining emotionless, however, and the fox's action was wasted energy. The lithe weasel leaned back in his chair, paws clasped together. He closed his eyes, deep in thought for a moment. "Not really." replied Smiffel, getting up and pacing around, "What would my dear brother, Seeker, play in this?"

"You could take him along." said the fox, with a shrug. "I'm just offering you the opportunity to come on my little treasure hunt. You don't have to accept." he finished with a sly smile.

Frowning deeply the thin weasel tapped his footpaw against the ground for a few seconds, "Fine. I accept this offer. I'm just going to ask my brothers _and _my sister if they want to come along."

The fox blinked, "You're joking, aren't you? That little hyperactive nutcase who believes she wields a flaming sword of doom?"

Smiffel glared at the red-furred fox coldly, "Yes. Her. You better not say anything like that in front of her, she might get upset. You know what happens when she gets upset, Ertil."

The fox nodded glumly, "Yes. I do. Are you sure you want to take her?"

"I'm sure she won't bother you that much, Ertil. Surely you can ignore a weasel? You're supposed to be a clever fox, after all." said Smiffel with a grin.

"I can ignore a stupid, unimportant little weasel." muttered Ertil, viciously.

"Good for you, Ertil. Well, I shall to go to each of their homes now. Rather tiring action, by the looks of it. I'll meet you here again tomorrow. How does that sound?" questioned the weasel.

"Fine." muttered the fox. He noted the weasel leaving and hollered after him, "What time?"

"Oh... Hmm, early in the morning. I'm not good with specific times." said the light brown weasel with a shrug, a smirk grew on his face, "Fare thee well."

"Fare thee well." muttered the fox.

The weasel disappeared out the door, into the blinding winds and the cold snow.

Ertil ordered another drink.


	2. Chapter One: Siblings

Chapter One: Siblings

_...involving a few weasels and an opportunity._

- -

Seeker peered out his window, noting the dark figure struggling towards his home. He knew only one weasel who wore a purple cloak. He snorted and sat upon a stool; the solitary chair in the home, waiting for his brother to reach the door.

The purple-cloaked figure rapped quickly on the door twice, there was a short silence then a loud bang.

Getting up from his stool upon hearing the knock he slowly walked towards the door. He paused for a moment in front of it, then opened it.

Smiffel strode in, the snow that had coated his fur began to melt as he came in.

Seeker shut the door, not wanting the cold air to enter the small home.

The light brown weasel grinned at his brother, winningly, "How would you like riches beyond your wildest dreams, Seeker?"

"I dunno. I'd like 'em, but I dun' s'pose I'll git 'em." muttered Seeker, sullenly. He looked at his brother curiously, waiting for him to prove him wrong.

"That's not true." said his brother, "You'll get riches, Seeker. Gold and silver to buy whatever you want, if you come on a small treasure hunt." he spoke, talking like a store owner explaining why his bread was better then the neighbouring store's. "In th' winter?" questioned the scruffier weasel, incredulously.

"In the winter." replied the lithe weasel with a nod, grinning wolfishly.

"Oh, fine." said the scruffy weasel with a shrug, "Whatever don't kill ya, makes ye stronger, eh?"

Smiffel nodded.

- -

Narel sat in his home, carefully printing his letters on a piece of parchment. The young weasel paused a moment to reread what he had written and was startled out of thought by two knocks and a bang. Something in his mind reminded him of the secret knock and he quickly abandoned the work he was doing and opened the door. He was surprised to see not only Seeker, but Smiffel as well.

"Hello, Narel." Smiffel greeted his younger brother.

"'Ello, Narel." spoke Seeker, striding in and shaking snow from his fur at the same time.

"I have been asked to go on a treasure hunt and I was hoping you would accompany me and Seeker." spoke Smiffel.

"I wuz workin' on m'will." muttered Narel, sadly.

A bit irritated and a tad surprised Smiffel frowned, "Well, you can work on that when you get back." he snapped.

"I dunno..." spoke Narel, hesitantly, "I might die soon..."

"I doubt it." said Smiffel, then smiled for Narel's sake, "You'll probably live a long and happy life filled with rainbows and butterflies."

"'M nawt stupid." muttered Narel, frowning. "I'll proberly die on this treasure hunt. 'Sides, none o' yer schemes ever work."

"Schemes?" questioned Smiffel, placing a winning grin on his face, "Me? A schemer? Aw, come on, Narel. You know I'd never lie or harm somebeast! I _never_ scheme. Why would I have the need of a devious plan?" he questioned, good-naturedly.

"Wow. Yer gettin' better at lyin', kill me with a dagger if I ain't tellin' th' truth." said Narel, in complete awe of his brother's improvement in lying, "Y'now what schemes I'm talkin' 'bout, though. Y'know... 'Le's steal from th' fancy schmancy woodlander, we's won't get caught or end up in trubble, no way, siree! Me a schemer, Narel? How dare thee! I'm much to clever ter get caught by sum' stinkin' mouse!'." Narel mimicked Smiffel, voice full of bitterness.

"Well, yes, that was a mistake on my part." admitted Smiffel, in the same way one would say 'yes, I put the extra bit of strawberry on the cake', "But this time I have a good feeling!"

"A good feeling." echoed Narel.

"Yes."

"Yew an' yer gudd feelin's... I'll go, but I won't enjoy it."

"Never expected you too." said Smiffel, with a thin smile.

- -

Daplier was plotting the death of a ferret. His two paws were clasped together as he thought of each one of his individual weapons. The poisoned daggers would be the best choice. He snickered at the odd moment, and couldn't stop. There was a long silence and then another bout of snickering.

The knocking startled him out of his plotting. As soon as he heard the knock he felt a sense of pride; he had invented that knock in case the family got into any trouble. The runt paused for a moment, one of his overly large ears flopping to the side as he looked at the door. He then got out of the comfy chair he had stolen from an old otter's home.

He creeped up to the door and hid himself behind it as he pulled the doorknob, "Welcome!" he cried, and did an imitation of a cackle.

"Dappy, now's nawt th' time." growled Seeker.

"Oh." stated Daplier and edged around the door. He leaned against a wall, his sharp fangs flashed as he grinned, "Whaddya want, m'dear siblin's?" questioned the runt, eyeing them expectantly, "Does the schemer have sumfin' else planned?"  
"Yer a schemer too, Dappy." muttered Seeker, with a roll of his eyes.

"We were wondering," began Smiffel, "If you would accompany us on a journey to find treasure."

"Yew want me ter join yew on another nutty treasure hunt?" asked Daplier, a lack of enthusiasm present.

"He has a gudd feelin' 'bout this 'un." remarked Narel, bitterly. Most of his comments were bitter.

"Oh, I'll join t'make sure yew all dun' kill yerselves."

"At least we's know where yer heart is." remarked Seeker, then continued onward, talking to nobeast in particular, "Now all we's 'ave ter do is convince Nimili ter tag along." He continued even further, to reply to himself, "Twon't be hard."

- -

_Nimili tried to scramble up the wall. She couldn't. Grabbing a pair of daggers, she used them to climb the wall until she reached the sky. She proceeded to jump from star to star and they disappeared under her feet. She finally noticed a door, she darted towards it. Then she heard the special knock._

The special knock jolted Nimili out of her sleep. It wasn't the knocking itself; it was the loud bang that followed it. Sleepily she walked to the door, hardly conscious of her actions, "Hello?" she murmured.

"Hello, dear sister." commented Smiffel, "How are you doing this fine night?"

"Nawt so well, y'stupid blighter. Y'know, I gotta new sword. Wanna see?" she said, regaining energy quickly.

"Does it destroy woodlanders in a second?" he spoke, amused.

"Yessiree." she chirped, happily.

"How would you like to go on a journey with that sword?" questioned Smiffel.

"I'd lover ter! What scheme have yew cooked up terday, Smiffo?"

"We're going on a treasure hunt. How's that sound, Nimmy?"

"Good, good!" cried Nimili, clapping her paws.

"Now," said Smiffel, "You must all go off to pack."

"Or attend wif business involvin' ferrets." spoke Daplier.

"Yes. You must go to the bar early in the morning. You'll spot me with a rust-coloured fox and a bunch of scruffier beasts who-"

"Will look similiar to us." continued Daplier for his brother, with a toothy grin.

"Aye."

"Well, off we go!" cried Daplier.

Following this statement everybeast went off to do what they needed to do. This is with the exception of Nimili, who just stayed at home and pondered the deeper meaning of her strange dream. This deeper meaning, coincidentally, did not exist.


End file.
